


Aziraphale bleps

by stamets



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Just hear me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stamets/pseuds/stamets
Summary: "There! You just did it!""I didn't do ANYTHING, Crowley!"





	Aziraphale bleps

"There! You just did it!"

 

"I didn't do ANYTHING, Crowley!"

 

Crowley fell to the floor laughing. Aziraphale looked down at him, dismayed. 

 

"How am I supposed to be able to _work_ when you're here distracting me all the time?" He sat down at his desk and began scrolling through an ancient book, holding up one hand next to his face to block Crowley from view.

 

"Aw come on, I KNOW you're doing it," Crowley hissed in between laughs.

 

"For the last time, Crowley, I am _not_ a cat. Or a dog for that matter, or any other animal that...how do you call it? Bleps?"

 

Crowley doubled over again, trying to catch his breath. 

 

"I know animals are my department, but I'm telling you, you have a cat inside you somewhere. If I can just get a picture I can post it on the internet with the caption 'blep'. I'm sure both our sides would _love_ it."

 

"Oh, shush." 

 

(bonus: a picture of a cat blep: 

 


End file.
